Happy New Year!
by 2clap
Summary: Soul has been gone for a while. Now it's New Years and Maka is beyond depressed but maybe this Year is looking up for her. ENJOY MY PRETTIES! SoMa


**HI FRIENDS! So I pulled this out of my butt about an hour before 12. Hope you enjoy.**

**HAPPY NEW HEAR! I hope it's perfect for you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO OT OWN SOUL EATER! **

* * *

Maka was throwing her annual New Years Eve Party but this year was different. This year her heart wasn't in it.

Soul had been on a mission since Thanksgiving. He had missed all the major holidays this year and she felt so weird celebrating without him.

She had acted happy for thanksgiving. She had made a huge dinner and invited over all of her friends, she even let her good for nothing papa attend. She cut the turkey with a smile and everyone had a great time, except for her. She missed her shark toothed weapon so much.

Christmas was worse. She had spent the morning alone. There were no presents under her measly tree, there were no decorations around the apartment, no cookies baking in the oven for later. She just couldn't bring herself to do it without him. Even putting up the tree without him had reduced her tears. So Christmas morning she ended up sitting in her usual spot on the floor but there was nothing to do. Nothing she wanted to do. She had never imagined a Christmas without Soul, but it was worse than anything she could have possibly come up with.

Now she had to do New Year's Eve without him as well. She set up the party and did all the decorating because that was what her friends had expected of her. They looked forward to this party all year. Not because it was a total rager but because it was fun to hang out with each other on this holiday. They always emerged into the New Year with some stupid inside joke that no one else got or a heap load of memories to keep them satisfied throughout the next year. It was an awesome party just because they celebrated it together.

But they weren't all together this time. Soul was off somewhere in Bagran on a secret mission while she was stuck in Death City celebrating all her favorite holidays without him. What was the point if he wasn't there? They couldn't make new memories. They couldn't have an inside joke when someone from the inside wasn't there. It just didn't work that way.

In a way this was the hardest holiday to celebrate without him. This holiday just couldn't function without him here with her. No one knew when he was coming back though. No one could tell her that information. Do you know how hard it is not to talk to your best friend in over 2 months? Well it wasn't easy and Maka was sinking into a deep depression as each day went by. She couldn't function without him.

Some would say that this obsessive dependence on someone else was unhealthy but Maka disagreed. It wouldn't be a problem if she had just gone with him but no it was a weapon only mission. His first weapon only mission as a death scythe. He had to go alone.

Maka was shaken from her thoughts by the timer on the oven. Shit! Her croissants were going to burn! She jumped up off the couch and ran to the oven. Throwing it open, she reached in, taking out two sheets of golden brown croissants. They were Souls favorite.

Maka then glanced at the clock. Her cooking and cleaning were done and she had an hour until everyone got there for the party. She sighed, untying her baby-blue apron and hanging it in its place by the closet. She had to get ready quickly.

I think I'll wear the short pastel pink dress with the sweetheart neckline and lace bodice she thought. The dress flowed around her knees and was light and airy. She had loved it when she bought it but hadn't had a chance to wear it yet.

* * *

It was an hour til midnight. An hour til the New Year and everyone was enjoying themselves except Maka. She sat in the kitchen stirring her vodka with a short straw. She was hoping to get piss drunk so she could forget about him for just a second but her conscience got the better of her and this was only her second glass that night. She was nursing it slowly, savoring the feeling of the fiery liquid sliding down her dry throat.

She was listening to the conversation in the next room. She looked completely spaced out, like her mind was in a completely different world when really it was in the next room. She wanted to be in there. She wanted to be having fun. But she couldn't do that without Soul. She heard everything going on it that room though. There was crazy dancing and laughing and worried whispers about the green-eyed girl nursing a vodka in the kitchen. She stirred her drink lazily stretching her perception a little farther. She glanced at the clock again. 20 minutes till the New Year. Her sigh was loud and long as she shut off her soul perception. She didn't want her friends crazy emotions to overwhelm her when the countdown ended.

She set her head down on the counter and let's single tear drip from her eye. 10 more minutes. Usually by now she would be dancing with Soul before everyone got so excited with the countdown. They would dance and she would step on his feet and apologize so much during the dance that they would collapse laughing afterwards. She smiled at the memories of DAT dances and reached to once more with her soul to let her friends happy emotions flood her once more. She looked around at all the happy people and stopped short. She went back and recounted.

_1... BlackStar_

_2... Tsubaki_

_3... Kid_

_4... Patty_

_5... Liz_

_6... Blair_

_7... Kim_

_8... Ox_

_9... Jackie_

_10... Harvar_

_11... Kilik_

_12&13... The twins_

_14..._ Maka's head lifted in disbelief. She searched a little harder. It couldn't be... Her glass crashed to the floor shattering around her feet. She hardly felt the pain of the small pieces puncturing her feet. She had bigger things to worry about. "S-Soul?" That was definitely his soul. It was all pointy toothed and orange and wonderful to her perception.

She rushed toward the door of the kitchen and swung it open. It banged against the wall making everyone stop and turn towards her. Her eyes locked on the cocky death scythe standing in the middle of the room surrounded by their friends. He smirked at her lazily and opened up his arms in invitation. Maka ran to him, vaulting over the couch and tackling him. He managed to stay standing as he swung her around. He set her feet back on the ground but could not unlatch her arms from around his neck.

"Not yet Soul." she whispered burying her nose in his chest. "Just give me a second." She breathed in the scent that was so uniquely Him and clutched at his neck. Her tears started to soak through his shirt. She had had this dream so many times and she hoped that this time was real but she was not about to get her hopes up.

Soul chuckled bringing her face up from the burrow it had created in his chest. "I'm really here Maka. No need to memorize me." He knew her so well. Gone 2 months and he still knew exactly what she was thinking. His thumb brushed away the tears on her face. "I missed you Maka." He whispered his eyes filling with sadness at everything he had missed.

He cupped her face and brushed his thumbs along her cheekbones. She blushed. "I missed you too Soul." She whispered back. Oh she more than missed him but that was something she would tell him later.

Liz started to countdown as Soul leaned closer to Maka, pulling her face towards his in the process. The kissed as the whole room hit zero and everyone cheered.

Soul pulled away licking his lips. "Happy New Year beautiful." Maka leaned up and kissed him again. "Maka are you drunk?" Soul asked tasting the vodka on her lips. The mix of the bitter sweet vodka and Maka's sweet mouth was intoxicating to him.

Maka giggled. Oh how he had missed that sound. "Almost. But a voice that sounded surprisingly like yours convinced me getting shit faced drunk was not the answer." She grinned up at him. He was really here. New Years was perfect now.

"That's my girl." He kissed her again. She was his now. What a perfect end to the year.

What a perfect start to the New Year they both thought.


End file.
